List of Disney Villains' Defeats
A list of notable defeat and/or death scenes of major antagonists in Disney media. Animated Features Canon Villains *'The Queen': Falls off a cliff and is crushed by a gigantic boulder. Apparently eaten by the vultures who followed her. (However, she is shown to survive in the comics.) *'J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon': Last seen taking Pinocchio to Pleasure Island. After that, their fate is unknown. In a deleted scene, they were arrested. *'Stromboli': Without Pinocchio, his next show presumably bombs, which may cause him to go bankrupt. *'Coachman': Last seen locking up some transformed boys who can still talk, which leaves his fate unknown. In the video game adaption, he gets kicked off a cliff by Pinocchio and falls to his death. *'Lampwick': Gets turned into a donkey and is presumably sold into slavery. *'Monstro': Slammed into a huge rock, causing him fatal head trauma. *'Magic Brooms': Returned back into a single broom stick by Yen Sid. *'Tyrannosaurus Rex': Dies in the drought with the other dinosaurs. *'Ceratosaurus': Dies in the drought along with all the other dinosaurs. *'Zeus': Goes to sleep after causing a storm. *'Chernabog': Refused by sunlight, but survives. Defeated in battle by Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. *'Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen': Refused by sunlight. *'Faker and Rare': Refused by sunlight. *'The Ringmaster': Fell upside-down inside a barrel with an elephant mask on his bottom placed by Dumbo. *'The Pink Elephants': Fade away when the champagne wears off. *'Smitty': Gets smacked on the butt by Mrs. Jumbo. *'Man': Dies in forest fire. *'Hunter Dogs': Crushed by rocks. *'Ronno': First, gets defeated and tossed down a cliff by Bambi in the original; then, in the midquel, gets bitten on the nose by a snapping turtle, and runs off. *'The Wolf': Gets carried somewhere by the hunters' pole while Peter and Ivan lead the parade through the cheering people of Russia. *'Tetti-Tatti': Gets beaten by his own minions after he destroyed Willie the Whale. *'Lumpjaw': Drowns in a river. *'The Dragonfly': Gets eaten by a fish. *'Willie the Giant': Falls down the beanstalk and crashed on the ground and didn't kill Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Willie survives, however, and reforms himself. *'Mr. Winkie': Probably sent to prison along with the weasels. *'Lucifer': Falls out of the tower window after he was chased by Cinderella's dog Bruno. He returns in the sequels but in the third movie, he falls in the river on lay the log after Cinderella defeated him and turned him back from the evil coachman. *'Drizella Tremaine': Foiled when Cinderella under the shuts take as working; in the third movie, she is turned into a frog. *'Lady Tremaine': Foiled when Cinderella shows the 2nd glass slipper as proof; in the third movie, she is turned into a frog. *'Queen of Hearts': Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as she was only a part of the dream. Stopped by Sailor V and crashed with an army in the remake. *'King of Hearts': Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as she was only a part of the dream. Stopped by Sailor V and crashed with an army in the remake. *'Captain Hook': Chased away by Tick-Tock the Crocodile, and was believed to be eaten until the release of "Return to Neverland"; chased away by the giant Octopus alongside his crew and probably, they are still escaping from him. *'Mr. Smee': Fled from the Jolly Roger like a coward. *'Pirates': Fled with Mr. Smee after being defeated by Peter Pan. *'The Rat': Gets killed by Tramp. *'Diablo': Turned to stone by Merryweather. *'Maleficent': Stabbed in the heart by the Sword of Truth, then falls to her death after she turned herself into a fire-breathing dragon. *'Cruella De Vil': Flipped into ravine when Horace and Jasper crash into her sideways, then arrested in the sequel. Arrested in the live action re-make, but released in the sequel only to get arrested again. *'Jasper and Horace': Fell off when their car crashed into Cruella's car. Now own a women's clothing store. In the live action re-make, they are arrested. *'Madam Mim': Became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine, which she hated. *'Sir Ector': Falls to his knees beside the Wart, who is now turned to King Arthur, with his son Kay and apologizes for his rude behavior that he has thrown right at him. *'Sir Kay': Falls to his knees beside the Wart, who's now King Arthur, with his father, who orders him to bow down to his king. *'King Louie': Remained in his destroyed ancient Ruins. *'Kaa': Yanked off tree, but survives. *'Shere Khan': Runs away after Mowgli ties a burning branch to his tail; in the sequel, he falls onto the slab surrounded by molten lava and got trapped by a mouth of a clay tiger head statue. *'Edgar Balthazar': Locked in a trunk and sent to Timbuktu. *'Prince John': Foiled by Robin Hood and got arrested by King Richard. *'Sir Hiss': Arrested by King Richard along with Prince John and the Sheriff. *'Sheriff of Nottingham': Gets defeated by Robin Hood and thrown in the rock pile by King Richard. *'Bees:' They flee when Pooh gets shot into their honey tree scaring them away. *'Heffalumps and Woozles': Ceased to exist when Pooh woke up, as they were only part of the nightmare. *'Madame Medusa': Stays up then Brutus and Nero plan to eat her. *'Mr. Snoops': Finds another place to live then laughs at Madame Medusa. *'Brutus and Nero': Fly into the river from below the smokestack. *'Amos Slede': Injured by the bear that soon got killed and hit and his right foot got hurt then reforms after sparing Tod's life thanks to Copper. *'Chief': Gets hit by a train and breaks his leg, but survives and reforms. *'The Bear': Falls down a waterfall and dies. *'Horned King': Gets sucked into the Black Cauldron by his boss Arawn. *'Creeper': Under go away. *'Gwythaints': Under go away. *'Bartholomew': Eaten by Felicia when he calls Ratigan a rat. *'Felicia': Gets mauled by royal guard dogs, it's unknown if she died or survived, it is assumed that she has nine lives. *'Fidget': Thrown into the Thames River by Ratigan. *'Ratigan': Falls off Big Ben to his death. *'Roscoe and DeSoto': They both get electrocuted by Dodger and Oliver. *'Sykes': Gets hit by a train while in his car. *'Glut the Shark': Gets stuck in an anchor and presumably drowns. *'Vanessa': Wedding ship in destorying by scuttle. *'Flotsam and Jetsam': Accidentally destroyed by Ursula when Ariel yanks the trident. *'Ursula': Impaled by bow of a ship by Eric, struck by lightning, and then sank with it. *'Percival C. McLeach': Falls off a waterfall to his death. *'Joanna the Goanna': Survives and waves for Mcleach's death. *'LeFou': Gets poked in the bottom by a pair of scissors held by Cogsworth and is scared off with the mob. *'Gaston': Falls off the Beast's castle to his death. *'Gazeem': Eaten by the Cave of Wonders. *'Jafar': In the first movie, he is imprisoned inside his lamp after turning into a genie, then gets killed in the sequel after Iago pushes his lamp into a pool of lava. Last seen being sent to underworld and trapped in the River Styx in the TV series of Hercules. *'Iago': Imprisoned with Jafar in his lamp and sent to the desert. He eventually escapes and joins Aladdin and friends. *'Scar': Gets overthrown by Simba, then killed by both the hyenas as revenge for his betrayal. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: '''They kill and eat Scar and they presumably run off, and are chased off in the midquel. *'Governor Ratcliffe: Accidentally shoots John Smith and his men take him away and chain and gag him; in the sequel, he gets arrested by the king's guards. *'''Wiggins: Crying in the bots by Governor Ratcliffe. *'Judge Claude Frollo': Falls into lake of molten copper poured onto the street by Quasimodo. *'Brutish and Oafish': Got knocked out while ended up been a set. *'Nessus': Down into the river by Pegasus. *'The Hydra': Crushed by a rock slide. *'The Monsters': Killed by Hercules. *'The Cyclops': Falls off of cliff by Hercules. *'Titans': Hurled into space, where they exploded. *'Pain and Panic': Dragged by the souls. *'Hades': Punched by Hercules into the River Styx and is dragged by the souls in it to the bottom for eternity, but does not die as he is immortal. *'Shan Yu': Shot off roof by fireworks and is blown up when he crashes into a munitions cache. *'Hayabusa the Falcon': Gets his feathers singed off by Mushu. *'Hun Army': All of them were killed by the avalanche caused by Mulan and 5 others were defeated by Ling, Yao, & Chien-Po and Mulan. *'Sabor': Killed with spear head by Tarzan. *'Jones and Dennis': Gets knocked jungle by Tarzan run away defeat by Baboons. *'Clayton': Gets violently hung by one of the vines and dies when it snaps his neck. In Kingdom Hearts, the defeated Stealth Sneak Heartless falls on top of him. *'Black Triangles': Disappeared. *'Jack-in-the-Box': Falls of table into furnace. *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Snooty_Flamingos Snooty Flamingos]: Tied up by Yo Yo. *'Firebird': Melts and is put back to rest. *'Velociraptor: '''Get scared off by two Carnotaurs. *'Carnotaurus: First was crushed by rock slide, second fell off cliff. *Kron: Dies from a bite of a Carnotaur. *Yzma: Transformed into a kitten then a rabbit in Kronk's New Groove; became Kronk's secretary at the finale of The Emperor's New School. *'''Kronk: Down in the light by the door. *'Lyle T. Rourke': Crystallized and shattered into million pieces. *'Helga Sinclair': Betrayed by Lyle T. Rourke, then gets pushed off of a propeller, uses what's left of her strength to fire a flare which sets the shaft on fire, and is presumably burnt to death by the lava. *'Captain Gantu': Gets retired by the Grand Councilwoman. *'Long John Silver': Evaded (in all three versions) prison and left to continue his life as a pirate (beyond that is unknown). *'Scroop': Drifted into space to his death and caught in a explosion created by a present bomb. *'Denahi': Learns that Kenai was the bear after Sitka's ghost interferes and changes his ways for the better. *'Alameda Slim': Unmasked by the cows and gets arrested. *'The Willie Brothers': Gets their butts kicked and are locked in a train cart. *'Mr. Wesley': Gets his butt kicked and is locked in a train cart. *'Rico': Gets his butt kicked and is locked in a train cart. *'Foxy Loxy': Gets erased by the Aliens and comes back with a different personality. *'Goosey Loosey': Reforms after the aliens leave the Earth. *'The Aliens': They learn the truth from Kirby and clear the misunderstanding and leave Earth. *'Michael Yagoobian': His future is changed to a brighter one when Lewis wakes his younger self up at the game. *'Tiny': Gets defeated by Lewis and Wilbur as he comes back to his senses. *'DOR-15': Crumbled into ash and ceased to exist after Lewis promises never to invent her ever. *'The Director': Escapes the studio fire. Without Penny and Bolt, the show presumably loses audience. *'The Agent': Gets kicked out of the ambulance and is told that Penny quits. *'Doctor Facilier': Sucked into the Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world. *'Facilier's Shadow': Same fate as Doctor Facilier's. *'Lawrence': Arrested when Charlotte discovered him. *'Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers: '''Leave the swamp and screaming, after Tiana talked to them. *'The Stabbington Brothers: Betrayed by Mother Gothel and arrested by the palace guards. *Mother Gothel: Ages really fast then trips and falls out the window and turns to dust when she hits the ground. *The Backson: Trapped in an enormous pit dug up by Pooh and friends. *King Candy/Turbo: Flies into the becon that Ralph created, causing him to be destroyed. *Sour Bill: Gets stuck to a giant lollipop tree by Ralph but later reforms. *Cy-Bugs: They fly into the beacon that Ralph created, causing them to be destroyed. *Hans: Gets punched off of the ship by Anna, imprisoned for his crimes and sent back to the Southern Isles to recive punishment from his 12 big brothers for his behavior. *The Duke of Weselton' and 'his thugs: He and his thugs are sent back to Weselton with a proclamation that Arendelle will forever no longer do business with him in the trade. *Robert Callaghan/Yokai: Gets arrested by the police and sees his daughter for the last time after feeling remorseful about his actions. Pixar Villains *Sid Philips: Spooked by Woody and the mutant toys, but appears as a garbage man in Toy Story 3. *Scud: Gets trapped after causing the five cars to collide with each other forming a circle. *'''Thumper: Got scared by Dim the rhinoceros beetle. *'Hopper': Gets eaten alive by one of the baby birds. *'Al McWhiggin': Sobs during a TV commercial after losing a great fortune. *'Stinky Pete': Ends up in the backpack of a little girl called Amy that also has a Barbie, then taken home to be given a terrifying makeover. *'Evil Emperor Zurg': Knocked down the elevator shaft by Rex's large tail, but evidently survives. *'Randall Boggs': Gets hit by a shovel in the Human World in the first film. In the 2013 prequel, he gets criticized by the other members of his fraternity, after losing the final competition of the Scare Games, and swears vengeance on Sulley. *'Henry J. Waternoose III': Gets arrested by the CDA. *'Fungus': Reforms to become a laugh collector after Randall is banished into the Human World. *'The Anglerfish': Gets eaten by Blenny with one single bite. *'Darla': Gets hit by water from a rising sink in the dentist's office. *'Seagulls': (defeat #1) crashes into the sails. (defeat #2) fails to eat the green crab. *'Syndrome': Gets knocked into a jet propeller by Mr Incredible (who threw a nearby car to knock him off balance) and gets sucked in due to his cape. *'Mirage': Reforms and helps the Incredibles. *'Syndrome's Henchmen': All beaten up by the Parr family. *'Omnidroid': The First one (Omnidroid 08) was killed after being tricked by Mr Incredible by pulling out its own power core. The Last one (Omnidroid v.10) collapses in the river and explodes after its own power core is blasted out with its own claw by the Parr family and Frozone. *'Gilbert Huph': Gets grabbed by the throat and gets violently blasted through five office walls before crashing into lockers by Bob Parr and was sent to the hospital leaving him with his entire body bandaged up and his neck in a cervical collar. *'Chick Hicks': Getting booed off the stage at the Los Angeles International Speedway. *'The Delinquent Road Hazards': Gets arrested by the Sheriff in Radiator Springs at the end of the movie during the credits. *'Skinner': Tied up and was trapped in a food closet along with the Health Inspector, known to have been set free. *'Health Inspector': Tied up and is trapped in a food closet along with Skinner, known to have been set free. *'AUTO': Get infected by computer virus, get switched to manual by the Captain and was likely destroyed. *'GO-4': Gets kicked out of the Captain headquarters and was destroyed when it crashes on the lido deck near the pool. *'Steward bots': Almost all destroyed by EVE and the reject bots. At least one survives and reforms. *'Charles F. Muntz': Jumps off Carl's floating house when his leg gets caught by a bunch of balloons, he falls down to Earth and dies. *'The Monkey': Gets taped and trapped in a drawer by Woody and Slinky, then reformed. *'Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear': Strapped to the front of the garbage truck along with some other toys. *'Professor Z': Gets tied up by Finn McMissile, got zapped by Holley Shiftwell and is arrested in London. *'Acer': Gets beaten up by a bunch of British cars after he and Grem crash into. *'Grem': Gets beaten up by a bunch of British cars after he and Acer crash into. *'Miles Axlerod': Gets arrested after Mater finds out who is the Lemons' Big Boss and made him leaking oil. *'Tony Trihull': Gets killed in a huge explosion when Finn McMissile put the mini bombs on Tony's magnet. *'Tubbs Pacer': Gets spray painted by Ramone and is arrested in London with other Lemon thugs. *'J. Curby Gremlin': Water sprayed by Red and is arrested in London. *'Vladimir Trunkov': Gets arrested by Sheriff in London with other Lemon thugs. *'Victor Hugo': Arrested in London with his lemon fellows. *'Ivan': Gets attacked by Mater, and arrested with other Lemon cars. *'Kabuto': Is stripped of his modifications and made "stock". *'Mor'du': Gets crushed by a rock and a wisp emerge from Mor'du's body that shows the human body of the prince that'd become the bear. He then flies away to join the other wisps. *'Johnny J. Worthington, III': Is rebuffed by Sulley and goes on to scare for Fear Co. *'Chet Alexander': Is rebuffed by Sulley and goes on the scare for Fear Co. Sequel and Prequel Villains (1994-2008) *'Abis Mal': Abis Mal was still hanging on the tree hours after the battle, apparently upset not only over the loss of Jafar but also his opportunity of his third wish. *'Criminals': Run away still on the horse by Jafar's lamp. *'Sa'luk': Attempts to remove the gold from him and get rid of the hand, but it consumes him and turns him into a gold statue, which falls off the ledge he was standing on and sinks into the sea below. *'Forty Thieves': Attempts to remove the gold from him and get rid of the hand, but boat into the river. *'Forte': The Beast destroys his keys; this effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. *'Nuka': Crushed to death by logs in the dam, while pursuing Simba, and finally gets his mother's attention before expiring. *'The Outsiders': Didn't kill Simba and his pridelanders, and they injured while they didn't rule the Pridelands and they were reformed after Zira dies. *'Zira': Rejects Kiara's offer to help her, only to finally fall off the cliff and into the water, where she is presumably washed away to her death. *'Morgana': Triton grabs his trident and imprisons Morgana in a small iceberg and she sinks. Still alive while she sinks, she whimpers because she realizes that she has failed her mother by being defeated. *'The Hammerhead Shark': Crushed by ice while it didn't kill all of the penguins. *'Cloak and Dagger': Trapped on an icicle while they didn't kill Ariel, Sebastian, King Triton, and Melody. *'Undertow': It is unknown whether Undertow got killed or not. Sharks are said that when their teeth fall out, they can grow new teeth. So, therefore, it is possible that Undertow did survive. *'Buster (Lady and the Tramp)': Trapped under a pile of junk and got no family. *'Reggie': Unconscious and stays inside the cell. *'Sarousch': Gets arrested. *'Thieves': Gets arrested. *'Pom-Pom': Gets water dumped on her. *'Lil' Lightning': Gets arrested by police dogs; most likely thrown in the pound. *'Edgar Vulgud:' Turns to dust after the Kraken's defeat. Afterwards, his statue in the town square is taken down. *'Dr. Hämsterviel : '''Gets arrested and put in prison. *'Gantu : Crashed with down by spaceship. *'''Reuben : '''Crashed with down by spaceship. *Marina Del Rey: Arrested by Triton and thrown into prison. Live-Action Villains *Barnaby: Shrunk down to toy size, loses a sword battle then gets stabbed and falls into a box. (Film) Falls into box and is trapped in a cage. (Movie tie-in) *Captain Nemo: Shot by a gun of a soldier. *The Giant Squid: Killed by Ned. *Kuala: Forced to retreat with his pirate crew after a ship sent by Roberta's grandfather shows up and proceeds to fire upon them. *Nazis (Bedknobs and Broomsticks): Chased away by knights. *Colonel Heller: Chased off along with the rest of the Nazis. *Dr. Terminus: His leg gets tangled up in the rope of a harpoon which launches him into the air and leaves him hanging upside down near a telegpah pole. Afterwards, Elliott wrecks his wagon, thus putting him out of business. *Hoagy: Watches his boss' wagon get wrecked by Elliott. *The Gogans: Elliott torches their bill of sale, they end up getting coated in tar, and they chase after their runaway wagon after the horse gets spooked by Elliott. This means that they've finally given up on Pete. *Sark:''' '''Destroyed by Tron.' *'Master Control Program:'' ''Got deleted. *Mr. Dark: Gets shocked and had the magic merry-go-round age him to an old age 'til dead. *The Nome King: Poisoned by the egg and crumbled into pieces. *Judge Doom: Melted to death in his own dip. *Big Boy Caprice: Falls into the drawbridge gears to his death. *'''John Ricketts: Gets killed by an explosion. *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Neville_Sinclair Neville Sinclair]: Plummets to his death in a burning jet pack *'Lothar: '''Burns to death on top of the flaming zeppelin. *'Cardinal Richelieu: Gets punched in the face and falls in the river and is presumably arrested. *Captain Rochefort: Stabbed in the heart by D'Artagnan just as he's about to strike him with his sword and lies dead on the staircase of the palace. *Mary & Sarah Sanderson: Reduced to dust when the sun rises. *Winifred Sanderson: Turned into stone and then explodes into dust when the sun rises. *Tony Perkis: Gets fired from Camp Hope after being defeated and goes into jewelry businesses. *Sergeant Harley: Chases for Mowgli, but accidentally falls in a quicksand and dies. *Tabaqui: Gets kicked off a cliff by Mowgli and falls to death. *John Wilkins: Gets killed and eaten by Shere Khan. *Buldeo: Killed by a sand-filling and ceiling-lowering trap in the Lost city of Hanuman that he accidentally activated. *William Boone: Encounters Kaa the deadly python, falls into some water, and is killed by him. *Gilbert Sipes: Knocked unconscious, spiraling into a pair of curtains. *Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan,''' Mad Monty, and Silver's Crew: Gets arrested. *'Long John Silver (Muppets)': Marooned on Treasure Island. *'Woods': Gets shot and arrested. *'The Chief Weasel': Inadvertedly blows himself and the dog food factory up into smithereens. *'The Weasels': As Clarence and Geoffrey Weasel fight over leadership, the other weasels pick sides and knock each other out in the process. *'The Rhino': Dissolves, after shooting a bolt of lightning at the giant peach. *'Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge': Gets tied up in Miss Spider's string and gets taken away on a crane. *'Lyle Van de Groot': Ends up marrying a gorilla (first film); is dragged from the earth to the heavens by the narrator's hand forever (sequel). *'Max and Thor': Used by Ape as props in Las Vegas. *'Gunner, Scooter, Hobbs, Yon and Phil': Defeated by a group of apes and locked in a cage to be punished by Shep who pees on them. *'Norman Snively': Gets arrested and dragged away by the police. *'Austin Cloquet': Gets arrested. *'Bob Morgan': Freezes to death. *'Ortega "The Piranha" Peru': Gets arrested. *'Luanne LeSeur': Gets arrested. *'Meredith Blake': Throws a tantrum when Nick chooses Hallie and Annie and later has broken off the engagement. *'Jean-Pierre Le Pelt': Gets arrested. *'Dr. Claw': Defeated by Inspector Gadget and arrested. (First Film) Escapes by Rocket. (Sequel) *'Troy McGinty '''and '''Dobbs': Get pushed into the trash can by the school kids. *'Principal Elliot T. Jindrake': Gets chased away by the animals from the shelter, and was eventually fired for fiddling with his school budget. *'The Man in the Yellow Suit': Gets clubbed on the head by Mae Tuck and dies. *'Hector Barbossa': Shot by Jack Sparrow, but was later resurrected. *'Ramsley': First natural causes: second dragged into fireplace and into Hell. *'General Fang': Tries to kill Passepartout, but is then knocked out by Monique. *'Lord Kelvin': Gets arrested after Queen Victoria finds out of his bullying nature, as well as trying to kill Phileas Fogg and selling her arsenal to Fang in exchange for Buddhas in China. *'Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain': Knocked unconscious by Will, and was later arrested. *'Lash': Gets his head stuck in a toilet when Ethan tricks him, and was later arrested. *'Speed': Thrown against a wall by Warren and Ethan, and was later arrested. *'Penny: '''Gets binded up in plants along with her clones after angering Layla, and was later arrested. *'Stitches: Gets punched out of the bus by Ron Wilson, and was later arrested. *'''Nazis (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe): Shot down by anti-aircraft fire. *'Jadis the White Witch': Killed by Aslan. *'Ginarrbrik': Killed by Susan's arrow. *'The Kraken': Killed by Davy Jones. *'Sao Feng': Blasted by cannons. *'Mercer': Gets suffocated by Davy Jones' tentacles. *'Davy Jones': Heart was stabbed by Will Turner, whose hand was manipulated by Jack Sparrow. *'Cutler Beckett': Destroyed by cannons with his ship. *'Simon Bar Sinister': Gets arrested. *'Cad Lackey': Gets arrested. *'Queen Narissa': Falls off the Empire State Building while burning to death. *'Miraz': Stabbed in the back with an arrow by Lord Sopespian, who then blamed his death on the Narnians. *'Sopespian': Gets consumed by the River Spirit. *'Vasquez': Gets arrested. *'El Diablo': Captured by Delgado, taken to the pound, and then adopted by a rich lady who makes him wear dresses. *'Dr. Finkle': Gets arrested. *'The Red Queen': Arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Knave Of Hearts. *'The Knave of Hearts: '''Arrested by The White Queen, handcuffed to The Red Queen. *'Jabberwocky: Beheaded by Alice Kingsleigh with the Vopal Sword. *The Jub Jub Bird: Crushed by a rock fired by the Armoured Cards. *Nizam: Killed by Tus. *Maxim Horvath: Gets defeated by Dave. *Morgana: Gets destroyed by Dave. *Blackbeard: Stabbed by Barbossa, and life was taken by Jack Sparrow, who tricked into drinking the wrong Chalice. *Angelica: Gets banished onto a remote island. *Tex Richman: Gets hit in the head by a bowling bowl thrown by Gonzo, he eventually has a change of heart from finding the ability to laugh and gives the Muppet name and studios back to them. *The Moopets: Unknown, presumably arrested by the police when their boss reforms and gives the Muppets their name and studio back. *'''Sarkoja: Gets thrown into the arena by Sola, and was quickly picked up by a white ape which viciously ripped her in half. *'Tal Hajus': Gets decapitated by John Carter in the arena after John challenges him for the throne and not wanting to look weak infront of his people. *'Sab Than': Gets his right arm cut off by John Carter and is killed by the 9th Ray by Matai Shang, before he could tell him about the Therns. *'Matai Shang': Sends John Carter back to Earth before leaving Mars forever. *'Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West': Flees from Emerald City and makes the Wizard her enemy. *'Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East': Gets carried away by her flying baboon after her amulet is broken, revealing her true form. *'Latham Cole': Left for dead by Tonto and drowns when his train car crashes into a body of water. *'Butch Cavendish': Left for dead by John Reid and is killed by a runaway train. *'Jay Fuller': Killed when his runaway train crashes into a car carrying Butch Cavendish. *'Constantine': Gets arrested and sent to the gulag prison. *'Dominic Badguy': Gets arrested and sent to prison. *'King Stefan': Falls to his death by Maleficent from his castle. Marvel Villains *'Whiplash': Commits suicide by blowing up his suit. *'Red Skull': Gets dissolved in a bright light created by the Tesseract. *'Loki': Gets smashed to the ground numorous times by the Hulk, and is taken back to Asgard by Thor. *'Aldrich Killian': Killed by Pepper Potts. *'The Mandarin': Gets arrested to Seagate Prison. *'Malekith': Killed by his own ship. *'Algrim': Killed by a black hole grenade. *'Alexander Pierce': Killed by Nick Fury. *'Arnim Zola': Died of a disease in 1973. Conciousness in computer was destroyed. *'John Garrett': Killed by the 0-8-4 by Phil Coulson after he became a cyborg. *'Ronan the Accuser': Gets obliterated by the Orb. Star Wars Villains *'Cumberlayne Aresko' and Myles Grint: Decapitated by The Inquisitor under Grand Moff Tarkin's orders. *'The Inquisitor': Willingly lets himself fall into the reactor's explosion to his death. Other Animated Film Villains *'Rumplewatt the Giant (1933)': Fell off to his death. *'The Witch (Silly Symphony)': Turned into stone. *'Brer Fox': Gets chased away by bees. *'Brer Bear': Gets chased away by bees. *'Bill Bluff': Gets arrested. *'Dr. Ivan Krank': Turned into mouse got chased away by Mr Jolly. *'The Toon Patrol: '''3 died of laughing; 1 gets dipped; 1 loses his footing, and lands on the Dip drenched sweeper. *'Merlock the Magician: Fell off without his magic talisman. *'''Dijon the Thief: Become a pig run away by genie magic. *'Oogie Boogie': Reduced to bugs, then crushed by Sandy Claws (Santa Claus). *'Lock, Shock, and Barrel': Continued to live in Halloween Town. *'Killer Toys:' All the Killer Toys were taken away by Santa Claus. *'Doctor Frankenollie': Killed in the explosion. *'Evil Clown': Ceases to exist. The same happens in Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *'Elmo St. Peters': *'Cutting-Edge Appliances': *'The Giant Magnet': Unknown *'Crusher': Jammed by the Toaster *'Mack': Arrested *'Supreme Commander': *'The Missile': Stopped by the Supreme Commander by deactivating it. *'Bradley Uppercrust III': Lost all of his games, and was thrown in the ESPN Blimp by Tank. *'Secret Service Look-Alike Foot Soldiers': Get defeated in various way's by T.J and his friends. *'Kojak': Gets knocked out by Ms. Finster. *'Dr. Phillium Benedict': Gets arrested. *'Fenwick': Gets arrested along with his boss. *'Witch in the Candy House': Kicked into fire. *'Villains in Mickey's House of Villains': The leader (Jafar) is sucked into Genie's lamp while the rest flee like cowards. *'Kazar': Gets crushed by rocks after his legs get caught on the pullstring of the koala doll. *'Ebenezer Scrooge': Changed his ways after witnessing his future. *'Nassor': Runs away from Shelley, gets wrapped up like a mummy and shut into a nesting doll shelf. *'Toshiaki': Reforms and later mourns over the death of Shelley. *'Sea Creatures': Explode after eating salt-covered popcorn. *'Colossus': Crushed by Shelley. *'Were-Rat': Electrocuted by biting Sparky's bolts and returns to its original, deceased form (film), turns back into a normal rat and flees (In the novel of the film). *'Shelley': Electrocuted by a live wire from a ferris wheel and return to his original, deceased form. *'Mr. Whiskers': Staked through the heart by a falling rafter in the burning windmill. *'Mr. Burgermeister': Reforms and helps Victor resurrects Sparky. *'Ned & Zed': Two lackeys fly down gets stuck. *'Ripslinger': Loses to Dusty and crashes into toilets. *'Cad Spinner': Despaired by the firefighters' and loses his job. Animated TV Show Villains *'Duke Igthorn': Ends up getting beaten in a variety of ways by Cavin and the Gummi Bears. *'Crud': Destroyed when Christopher Robin exposed him to a bar of soap. Afterwards, he is vacuumed up along with his lackey, Smudge. *'Crows': Gets scared off by Owl's loud singing and racket when Rabbit woke up by him from (Owl's Well That Ends Well). *'The Collector': Falls into the Toon World contained inside a Metal steel box. *'T.J. Finger': Gets his finger stuck in he coin slot of a vending machine after Lucky Piquel moves out of the way. *'Don Karnage': Always ends up getting defeated by Baloo. *'Fat Cat': Defeated by the Rescue Rangers in various ways. The same happens in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. *'Magica De Spell': Defeated by Scrooge McDuck in various ways. The same happens in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. *'Beagle Babes': Get arrested and never return. *'Flintheart Glomgold': Always gets bested by his rival, Scrooge McDuck. The same happens in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. *'Negaduck': Sucked into oblivion when Darkwing pulls the universal plug. *'Liquidator': Subdued by Darkwing Duck's use of a bag of concrete. *'Bushroot': Run over by a lawn mower. *'Quackerjack': Subdued by Darkwing Duck who used hypnosis on him. *'Megavolt': Defeated by Darkwing Duck in various ways *'Steelbeak': Defeated by Darkwing in various ways. *'Jambalaya Jake': He and Gumbo are exposed as impostors attempting to tarnish Darkwing's reputation and taken into custody. *'Phineas Sharp': Beaten up by Hammerhead Hannigan at the auction, when the list he had sold turned out to be a grocery list *'Anansi': fell down on his abdomen after half of his web was destroyed by the Avalon Clan and was stabbed by Goliath with a spear. He later returns in The Gathering: Part One. *'Anubis (Gargoyles)': Became Jackal's avatar, and later defeated by Emir using the Scroll of Thoth, swapping his avatar to become Anubis himself and restoring all the life on the planet. He later returns in The Gathering: Part One. *'Odin (Gargoyles)': Gets depowered by Goliath when on a fight with the Eye of Odin, later despairs with Goliath and rides on the Rainbow Bridge. He later gets into a fight with Banshee in The Gathering: Part One and later gets frozen by Oberon. *'Proteus': Gets punched in the eye by Taurus in his cyclops form and later reverts back into his human form. He later gets imprisoned again. *'Moliarty': Retreated back underground. *'Wacko': Subdued when Darkwing Duck placed a collar on him and taken into custody by Captain BigNasty. *'Dr. Fossil': Stegmutt turns on him. *'Camille the Chameleon': Defeated when Honker turns up the heat, causing her to metabolism to speed up and her to lose control of her shape-shifting abilities and assuming many personalities until breaking down and becoming permanently an actual chameleon. *'Mr. Rockwell': *'Bugmaster': Her career gets destroyed. *'Paddywhack': Defeated by Darkwing Duck who teamed up with Quackerjack, deprived of negative energy. *'Tuskernini': Defeated by Darkwing Duck in various ways *'Lilliput Gooney': infected by the germ-sized Darkwing Duck. *'Darkwarrior Duck': knocked out by Launchpad, giving Gosalyn, Megavolt and Quackerjack the chance to return to their timeline to set things right. *'Major Synapse': Killed when his giant brain explodes. *'Flarg the Terrible': *'Hammerhead Hannigan': Defeated along ith his boss. *'Splatter Phoenix': Melted by turpentine. *'Black Pete': Defeated in many various ways. *'Mortimer Mouse': Defeated in many various ways. *'Evil Buzz Lightyear': Fell into the sun and presumably died (however he seemed to survive). *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Jackie_the_Jackal Jackie the Jackal]: Had the amulet, the source of his powers, taken off by Kim, Ron, and Rufus, and was taken "down" by his star wrestlers, Pain King and Steel-Toe. *'The Huntsman': Knocked out by Rose, then hoisted into the air by the Aztec Skulls' magic and is destroyed *'The Dark Dragon': Sucked into a vortex to another dimmension. *'Camille Leon': Arrested and taken to jail. *'Monkey Fist': Turned into a stone. *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz: '''defeated in many various ways by Perry the Platypus. *'The Drill Sergeant: Kicked into a ravine by Perry the Platypus while fighting Doof on a spider mech. *Mitch: Defeated by Meap, and later by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro befor being imprisioned. *The Regurgitator: Like Heinz, he was defeated by Perry the Platypus. *Aloyse Von Roddenstein: Gets defeated by Doofenshmirtz and arrested by Monty Monogram for his attempt for send the Earth into a new Ice Age. *Khaka Peu Peu: stopped by his wife in his attempt to destroy Danville's best day ever. *The Tower: Gets destroyed by Courage's scream. *'''Jeff: Was flying into the forest and seek his revenge on Dipper and Mabel Pines. *'Gnomes': Runs away by Mabel using a leaf blower. *'The Gobblewonker': Turns out to be Old Man McGucket and the real Gobblewonker eats Dipper's last camera. *'Wax Sherlock Holmes': Was melted when the sun rise. *'Wax Figures': Were melted in the fireplace by Mabel. *'Dipper Clones': Were melted as the water sprayed at them. *'Summerween Trickster': Cries out of candy corn in joy and dies. *'Li'l Gideon': Gets arrested after Stan reveals the falsehood of Gideon's supposed powers, which caused the scorned townsfolk to turn on him. Disney Channel Original Movies Villains *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)': Reforms after Doofenshmirtz-1 gave him his own Choo-Choo, and eventually gets arrested by Firestorm Girls, who then take him into custody. Later escapes with his family from Resistance custody after being freed by his wife. *'Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension)': The evil was fried out of him after Perry the Platypus defeated him to be stuck on by his tail to a circuit with a turkey and corn in his hand. He would later reunite with his Flynn-Fletcher family. *'Norm Bots': Destroyed by Phineas Flynn's Big Ideas, then were self-destructed by a button from their master. *'Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)': Escapes with her family from Resistance custody after freeing her husband from prison. *'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)': Escapes with her family from Resistance custody after tricking the Resistance to have a moment with her parents. *'Peter the Panda (2nd Dimension)': Escapes with the Doofenshmirtz family from Resistance custody. *'Lord Of Da Bling': Defeated by Cyrus Debarge in rap battle after Cyrus revealed his secret. Studio Ghibli Villains *'Colonel Muska': Blinded by Sheeta and Pazu. *'General Muoro': Betrayed by Muska. *'Captain Dola': Reforms and joins Sheeta and Pazu. *'Donald Curtis': Lose to Porco, but redeems and becomes a famous actor. *'Yubaba': Loses her bet. *'No-Face': Redeems and helps Zeniba. *'Cat King': Revealed to actually propose to Yuki. *'Witch of the Waste': Loses her powers but stays in Howl's moving castle. *'Madame Suliman': Decides to put an end to war. *'Lord Cod': Killed by Therru. *'Fujimoto': Shakes Sosuke's hand and bids Ponyo farewell. *'Miss Hara': Tries to tell the Pest Company that she is not crazy. Video Game Villains *'Master Xehanort': His heart is transferred into Terra's body, making him the new Xehanort, but was soon revived eleven years later and flees to his own time period, along with the rest of his True Organization XIII. *'Young Xehanort': Gets defeated by Riku and flees with the rest of the True Organization XIII to his own time period. *'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness': trapped in Riku's heart by Riku himself, though was brought back from the past byYoung Xehanort, who then retreats to his own time period, along with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Xemnas': defeated by Sora and Riku and disappeared into darkness, though was brought back from the past byYoung Xehanort, who then retreats to his own time period, along with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Xigbar': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness, though was brought back from the past by Young Xehanort, who then retreats with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Saïx': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness, though was brought back from the past by Young Xehanort, who then retreats with the other Xehanort incarnations. *'Xaldin': defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beast and disappeared into darkness and wind. *'Vexen': defeated by Axel and disappeared by incineration into darkness. *'Lexaeus': defeated by Riku while possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and disappeared into darkness. *'Zexion': defeated by Riku Replica and Axel and disappeared into gaseous darkness while engulfed in the Replica's energy. *'Axel': defeated himself and seemed to burn out into darkness. *'Demyx': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness and appeared to have boiled up and evaporated. *'Luxord': defeated by Sora and disappeared into gaseous darkness. *'Marluxia': defeated by Sora and disappeared attempting to grab Sora in gaseous darkness in a flurry of flower petals. *'Larxene': defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy and disappeared into darkness. *'Roxas': became whole within Sora permanently. *'Xion': defeated by Roxas, returning Sora's memories at the cost of fading from everyone else's. *'Vanitas': defeated by Ventus, Aqua and King Mickey. *'Terra-Xehanort': seals his own heart in an attempt to suppress Terra, causing amnesia as a side effect. *'Xehanort': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Braig': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody, by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. *'Dilan': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Even': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Aeleus': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Ienzo': Turned into a Heartless and a Nobody. *'Data Roxas': Merges with Data Sora. *'Hostile Program': Destroyed by Sora and Tron. *'The Experiment': Destroyed by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jack Skellington. *'Riku Replica': stabbed off by the real Riku. *'Anti-Saïx': Defeated by multiplayer characters. *'Anti-Sora': Defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan. *'Anti-Riku': Defeated by multiplayer characters. *'Sora-Heartless': Defeated by Data Sora. *'Dracula Duck': Killed by Scrooge, and disintegrates. *'Mizrabel': Defeated by Mickey Mouse, but reforms later. *'Bernadette the Bird': Defeated by Donald Duck and falls away of the mountain. *'Shadow Blot:' Killed by a fireworks show launched by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *'The Mad Doctor': Rescued by Mickey and Oswald, turned back into a Toon and is truly reformed (in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two's Paint ending). *Evil nixon pesumly dies after he his beaten in the final level. *Evil robot blows up. *Evil bear maltable versions of of are destroyed. *Evil lincoln dies in an explosion. Trivia *Shan Yu's death is a way the writers found to not have another death by falling. *Some adaptations from the movies in other media alter some Disney Villains' fates: **In The Great Mouse Detective's adaptation for comic books, a distressed Ratigan survives from the fall and gives up trying to kill Basil. **In a licensed Slide-o-rama adaptation of Robin Hood, Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham are burned down with the castle and the frame says, "And they were never seen again." **In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Lady Tremaine and her daughters are killed by a fire bomb by anUnversed-possessed Pumpkin. **In some novelizations of Cars 2, Grem and Acer both meet their ends by falling into a garbage truck instead of being beaten up in a bar. **Some storybooks based on The Lion King had Scar simply fall to his doom rather than actually surviving the fall, only to be torn apart by his own hyenas. Category:Lists